


maybe we can live like this

by AriC



Series: am i home with you? [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post episode 5, dont worry chloe's alive, kinda adjusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriC/pseuds/AriC
Summary: "I will myself to not. be. afraid. and look up at her and see that her head is still tilted to one side, blue hair all over the place, and her eyebrows are still knitted together, and her mouth is slightly open in concern. “Hold me?”                                                                                                      And she does, tentatively, almost afraid that I might break"-500ish words of Max and Chloe adjusting to life together in Seattle





	maybe we can live like this

**Author's Note:**

> tried a different style for this one. hope you like it

The storm is over, and we’re soaking wet but she’s there: her actual, physical self, standing in front of me; bright and beautiful and so, so alive- more alive than I’ve ever been without her, more alive than I’ll ever _be_. And all of a sudden she engulfs me in a hug -the best hug- and its warm (so warm) and safe (so safe) and when I close my eyes and breathe her in, I think that maybe, just maybe, everything will actually be alright.

And it is, for a while.  
(We take her battered, beaten truck and manage to make it all the way to Seattle without any major mishaps. My parents greet us in the most welcoming way their worried selves can, and, after some fretting we’re ushered to my room and settle down.)  


For a while, we forget everything but the presence of one another, comforting and familiar and _home._ And for a while-

          for a while there is happiness.  
(“Good morning, love.” As I wake up. A kiss before she leaves. Long walks during sunset, stupid fights over dishes and laundry and, “Who’s walking the dog again?” that always end in laughter.)  


          there is joy.  
(“Come on; let’s go to the concert on Thursday. It’ll be fun. Besides, it’s free!” I give her a glare, but she pouts and my brain says _‘free, it’s free and yes, if you're with Chloe, it will be fun’_ so I give in. The thrill is amazing, so amazing- and we jump and sing and cry. We get home late, but adrenaline is still pumping through our veins, so. “You want a drink?” We get drunk, not too drunk, enough for the feeling of giddiness and talk until the sun rises. We wake up long after noon the next day- tired and slightly hungover, but content.)  


          there is love.  
(One of her hands was on my waist and the other was trailing down my leg and everything was good until- **“Stop, stop, stop.”** In my head I feel like screaming, but instead it comes out a broken cry. I feel her confused look through the muddled panic and flailing limbs that bring me up against the headboard and the voice inside my head that is screaming at me to Get Away.  
She asks, “What did I do wrong?” and in my mind I say _nothing, nothing, you did nothing wrong, it is me,_ but instead I blubber out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I thought I was ready but I was not and maybe I’ll never be and I’m sorry”  
She nods in understanding, the way only a best friend can. “What should I do?”  
I will myself to not. be. afraid. and look up at her and see that her head is still tilted to one side, blue hair all over the place, and her eyebrows are still knitted together, and her mouth is slightly open in concern. “Hold me?”  
And she does, tentatively, almost afraid that I might break. We settle after a few and I blurt out, “Maybe I’ll never be ready,” before the last of my confidence slithers away.  
She exhales against my back, “And?”  
“Maybe I’ll never be ready,” I repeat. “Maybe I’ll never want to try this again.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay.”)

          For a while there is happiness and joy and love, and for a while we forget, and for a while, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if you want the second installment :))))
> 
> seriously i hope this wasn't too bad. i know i didn't really mention the events in LiS but i hope that didn't ruin it at all


End file.
